Lions of Love and Life
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Mlinzi wanted purpose, Vitani wanted to prove her worth... And she planed to use the young prince to do it. Doesn't follow movie and semi follows Lion Guard. Rated T for violence, profanity and death. Chapter every few weeks.
1. Mlinzi

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story. This one about Lion Guard. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Lion King; Disney and a few others do.**

**(Outlands.)**

Vitani wasn't the best of Zira's army, she was strong and fast, yes… And nobody questioned her brains.

"Vitani?" She heard and turned to see her adopted brother: Kovu. She blinked at her younger sibling.

"What's up, Kovu?" Vitani asked, Kovu turned to look at Pride Rock.

"You still thinking about the last 2 times we met Pridelanders?" Kovu asked and Vitani nodded.

"I'm surprised that you didn't notice Mlinzi…" Kovu said, Vitani blinked and turned to look at her sibling.

"Mlinzi?" Vitani asked, Kovu nodded and shook his head.

"He's the youngest of Simba's Pride, some of mom's scouts talked about him…" Kovu stated, Vitani frowned at this.

She was the chief scout for the Outlanders, younger than most of the Lionesses or not, she was in charge of scouting.

"Simba has another son? Another prince?" Vitani asked, more to herself than anyone else. She turned back to her brother.

"I have to talk to the others, Kovu… Mom wanted to see you for something." Vitani said and walked past her younger brother.

She had to find out more about this prince… Because she had the start of a plan in her head.

She just had to get more information before she planned what she was thinking.

"Mlinzi, huh?" Vitani asked as she started to wonder just how to take advantage of the prince for her mother's goal.

**(Pride Rock)**

Mlinzi wouldn't call himself a prince officially, he explored too much and got his paws too dirty to consider that.

He was still a Prince though… Just one with a penchant for wondering off… Something all of his siblings seemed to share with their father.

He continued to gaze at the Pridelands, he knew a few things while he looked over the savanna.

His sister would be queen of the Pridelands, meaning he wouldn't rule, not a fact that angered him considering he didn't know the Pride Lands as well as her yet.

And his sibling was gone, he had poison to get out of his body. That also take the Lion Guard out of the war with Zira… Not that it had directly escalated to war… But he had no doubt that Zira would drive them to war.

"What are you doing?" Mlinzi heard and turned to the voice of his sister, he rubbed at his tired eyes.

"Being bored." He said, he looked down at the Pride Lands again, it was too hot to go out and going to a watering hole wasn't allowed at the moment… Not with Zira and her group around.

"You ok?" Kiara asked, Mlinzi wanted to snort at his sibling, but there wasn't much reason to, she was looking out for him.

Was he bitter his siblings had purpose while he had none yet? Yes. Was he going to talk badly to her or belittle them? No, his sister would be queen, to insult her would be stupid.

"Yeah… Just wondering about those Lions, you said Kion saw…" Mlinzi said before he looked at his sister, he stretched and looked back at the water.

"You ever wonder why those lions hate us so much? I know what dad said… But that can't be the whole story…." Mlinzi said before he started to walk away.

"Maybe, but what are you going to do? Dad said…" Kiara said before Mlinzi walked out of hearing.

Mlinzi knew what their father had said, he also knew that Kiara wanted more then anything to explore like him… To see what would be in the Pridelands.

But he also knew better then to go out when his father was around, he would go out tomorrow, when his father was out at a meeting.

"Geez, I'm tired. I need to get more sleep…" Mlinzi muttered, he rubbed at his eyes again and went to go to sleep.

"I can't believe…." Mlinzi muttered, his train of thought derailed for a second before he lost it entirely.

He laid down to sleep, not in a mood to think anymore. He would be up tomorrow walking around for hours at a time. He yawned and laid down to sleep tomorrow.

Little did he know that he and Vitani would change the landscape alongside their siblings… Forever.

Author notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out this story is going to be different from Lion King 2 and will show a lot of different factors. I also want to point out the ending of Lion Guard will play a role in the story. Next chapter will be in 3 or 4 weeks and will show Vitani and Mlinzi meeting and state why they haven't met. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	2. Vitani

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Lions of Love and Life. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Lion King; Disney and a few others do.**

**(Pridelands.)**

Vitani continued to stalk through the grass with her eyes towards Mlinzi.

The Lion Cub had been near a watering hole, he drank from the water while Vitani stalked through the grass.

He turned when she leapt and went to counter the pounce. Vitani still countered it and pinned the Prince under her paws. She was stronger, Mlinzi probably hadn't trained to fight yet.

"So, you must be Mlinzi…" Vitani said before Mlinzi stopped trying to throw her off him.

He could throw her off with his back legs, but she would just overpower him again. He blinked.

"Yeah… Who are… Wait, I remember you from those lions Kion talked about…? Your Vitani… Your Zira's daughter, aren't you?" Mlinzi asked, he knew there wouldn't be a fight.

If Vitani wanted him dead, she would have killed him the second she pinned him. Vitani smiled and then she nodded while she looked at the prince.

Both were studying the other, both were trying to figure out things out.

"That would be me… So… What is the prince of the Pridelands doing out here? You know there's dangerous things out here…" Vitani stated, Mlinzi let a small smirk tug at his lips and smirked.

"Like you?" He asked, Vitani shrugged while Mlinzi blinked.

"I know you're not going to hurt me… If you wanted to kill me, you'd already be cutting me… So… This your idea of playing?" Mlinzi asked, Vitani backed off Mlinzi so he could stand up.

He looked at her and brushed off his fur. His mother was going to kill him. Mlinzi saw Vitani walk around him while he looked at the cub.

"You came this way just for me?" Mlinzi asked, Vitani shrugged and looked at her paws.

"Why, you going to run?" Vitani asked, Mlinzi saw her lower herself and bounce on her paws and narrow her eyes.

Mlinzi went to pounce on her and Vitani's eyes blazed with glee as she flipped him into the air.

Mlinzi landed in the mud while Vitani lunged at him, Mlinzi rolled and tripped her.

Vitani fell into the mud and Mlinzi laughed at her. Vitani blinked and then looked at the bruise on his arm when Vitani had flipped him into the air.

"Ow… That hurt… But it was fun, reminds me of my mom from what I heard…. But ow…" Mlinzi said as Vitani crawled out of the mud and shook herself off.

Mlinzi could tell his mother he had hurt himself playing in the mud. It wasn't a total lie… Besides, his mother wasn't as strict as his father was being.

"Scrappy for a prince… Cool, I didn't think anyone besides your brother and parents could fight… But you know we're not done here, right?" Vitani asked as she started to leave.

"You come back, we're throw down again, Vitani… I know you're up to something… And I'm going to find out what." Mlinzi said, Vitani chuckled and grinned.

"See you around, Linz…" Vitani said and then she was gone. Mlinzi looked at his mud-soaked mane and body and brushed off the mud.

"Vitani, hmm?" Mlinzi asked as he started to walk away and grunted in pain every few feet.

No matter what he thought of her, she was tough, his shoulder felt like he had been thrown into a rock.

He chuckled and grunted and looked at his shoulder before he continued on his way back toward Pride Rock.

He looked at his arm and knew he'd meet Vitani soon enough, he saw the gleam in her eyes… She wanted a fight, she wanted to have a struggle.

And he knew she'd come after him again, she had come here just for him? He'd bet she'd have come with a good reason… To figure something out or form a plan.

So now he had a lioness who was related to a psychopath warlord.

That both brought a blush to his face and made him horrified for what would come.

He started to walk toward Pride Rock then and then he climbed back up the rocks. He sighed as his arm hurt but he continued to climb up the rocks and walked back towards the cove.

He grunted in pain and looked out over the Pride Lands.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I know it's a short chapter, next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out Kiara and the others won't be appearing much because the story is mostly about Vitani and Mlinzi. Next chapter will show a time skip and will show Vitani forming her plan and Mlinzi trying to find out more about her and will take place with them being teens. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


End file.
